


According To Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick takes one for the team; Wally was supposed to be his back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> The torture isn't very graphic, I'm squeamish.

Wally could hear everything from his hiding place under the stairs. He couldn’t see, didn’t dare try to, but every word, every scream, gasp and cry was painfully audible. And Robin’s begging, his screams, they sounded too convincing. He’d have to kick him in the pants for his acting skills when they got back-when, not if, Wally convinced himself, because it was growing harder and harder to sit in his hiding place and be forced to listen.

It’s part of the plan, he told himself.

Robin would distract, Wally would make sure it didn’t get out of hand, all the while securing their postition until before the rest of the team arrived.

It’s part of the plan, Wally thought as Robin screamed at the same time as a sickening crunch.

It’s part of the plan, Wally thought as he shut his eyes when Robin started to beg to be returned home.

It’s part of the plan, Wally thought with a small whimper, covering his ears to not hear Robin’s sobbing as another dull thud sounded. More screaming and knocking-probably from Robin rocking in the chair he was tied in-as the thuds grew sharper in sound. Wally pressed his hands tighter to his ears. It’s all part of the plan, but they picked the wrong guy because Robin’s screams will never be something he’ll forget, fake or no.

“Subdue him,” came a growl, and suddenly, Robin’s screams grew shrill, high, hoarse, desperate, there was a loud crack as his struggling brought his chair to the floor and then suffocating silence.

That wasn’t part of the plan. No, now came the part of the plan that they prayed wouldn’t be needed, the part where Wally provided Robin’s back up and made sure he wasn’t seriously hurt.

But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even take his hands off his ears.

“He’s a pretty bird, isn’t he?” Snickers all around. Wally’s eyes flew open and his hands came to the floor, ready to run but his heart was beating too fast and he felt sick at the falsely sweet words.

“Might have broken his hands…head cracked on the floor…but damn, he is a pretty bird.”

A smack, perhaps a kick, but no screams. Wally felt frozen, immobile, and everything was moving tortuously slow, dragging out the time of Robin’s unconsciousness and Wally’s own personal hell, his conscience screaming at him to move, dammit, move.

“Probably prettier under the mask. That’s easily fixed.”

Wally didn’t remember running out from under the stairs, just making a note of the spare rope on the floor speeding from the second he stood up to nail the leader in the face with the heel of his foot in a super-speed kick, throwing him into his minion and turning the kick the other in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Racing in a circle, he wound the rope tightly around the men who beat and drugged Robin, spitting in their face for good measure, heaving. Jerking when he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks, and wiping them away angrily before turning to right Robin’s chair, untying his hands and feet and pulling him into his arms. He didn’t need to see Robin’s eyes to know he wasn’t awake.

He tore off Robin’s glove, closing his fingers around his wrist, searching for a pulse. Slow but present. 

“Robin, please, you’re okay…you’re okay…”

Wally had comprimised the mission. The team would find nothing but three unconscious cronies when they finally came. Wally didn’t care. How could they forget that Robin was just a boy? An entirely vulnerable, amazing boy who has stuck his neck out for the team since day one. Yes, it was easy to forget that Robin was a boy. But Wally knew Dick, too.

“Hey. Hey! Robin, wake up, come on…” Wally rocked Robin back and forth, but he was limp and heavy in his arms. Chloroform. He wouldn’t be able to wake Robin. He’d just have to wait, pray it wasn’t a heavy dose.

Wait until the team came to get them.

Wait for Kaldur’s fury for knocking out the bad guys before anyone could get information from them. But right now, Wally could care less about drug trafficking in the school districts.

“Robin, you’re okay…you were so brave…I’m proud of you, I never could have done it…you’ll be okay…” 

Wally ran his hand over Rob’s body. The Kevlar seemed intact; his organs and ribs would be okay, but his knuckles were bloody and black, his jaw no better. He felt the back of his head; a little bump but no blood. Wally whined with relief and held Robin close, his face in the smaller boy’s shoulder, talking to him until someone came through on the com.

“You scared me, dude…still scaring me, heh…you’ll be okay, though, right? You’ll be patched up in no time. I’ll be be your gofer the whole time okay?”

I feel so guilty for letting this happen, Dick, it’s all my fault, I should have made Kal pick me instead…

“I’ll make you that grilled cheese you like and I’ll make sure you have good cereals, not that bland shit Bats gets you…and I’ll be there when you wake up, okay?”

I know you have nightmares. You’ll definitely have them after this.

“So you’ll be okay, I’ll take care of you, I’ll make this up.”

I promise.

Robin stirred, shuddering and gasping when he tried to move.

“I…dizzy,” he said hoarsely. His voice would be lost within the hour.

“Stay still. You’re okay, I got you,” Wally whispered, brushing Robin’s bangs aside and wishing he could take off the mask.

“Your babbling woke me up…”

“What’d you hear?” Wally asked, trying to keep Robin conscious and talking and blessedly alive.

“Cereal..and you taking care…of me…”

“I meant that. I’ll spoil you rotten.”

“Because you love me.”

Wally laughed a little, feeling like crying again. He pulled Robin more fully into his lap, gently and slowly, but Robin still hissed and gritted his teeth. An arm around Robin’s back and another under his knees, he rocked him slowly, whispering in each other’s ears.

“Yeah. Because I love you.”

“I’ll..hold that against you..”

“Go for it, twerp. I’m never letting this happen again.”

“Not your fault.”

“I let it happen. That’s the same thing.”

“It’s okay. You fixed it.” Robin’s voice cut out at the end, hoarse and soft. Wally didn’t really know what to say to that, but Robin didn’t look like he needed and answer. 

‘We’ve locked your position. What’s your status?’

“Robin’s in a bad state, but all the baddies are down.”

‘On our way.’

“You got them all?” Robin whispered, sounding more tired with every syllable. He rest his head on Wally’s chest.

“Yeah.”

“By yourself?”

"Yeah."

“Nice.”

“They were going to unmask you.” Robin stiffened, and Wally decided against telling Robin the ‘pretty bird’ part. If he could, he wanted to protect Robin from that bit, always. Nothing terrified him more and he was positive Robin would share the same sentiment. 

“Wally, you’re…squeezing me.”

Wally gasped and loosened his arms around him, not realizing he had been pulling Robin closer and tighter.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“‘S okay. That must have been horrible to listen to.”

“Was it real?”

Robin didn’t answer; just nuzzled his way from Wally’s chest to his neck, pressing a weak kiss to his chin. And Wally decided he didn’t want to know; Robin was safe now, and that’s what mattered.

“So brave…so proud of you…”

Robin sighed and kissed Wally’s chin again, even more softly. Wally chuckled.

“You’re okay, Dick.”


End file.
